


When The Party's Over

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Gen, Grounding, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, its currently 3am, kinda ?, zane has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: At a party, Zane needs to ground himself.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 18





	When The Party's Over

"You look uncomfortable," Kawaii~Chan walked to Zane, who was leaning against one of the red brick walls.

"Yeah, no shit," he looked up at the girl, who had cocked her head to the side. "Sorry. I just don't feel good right now."

She nodded and stood by his side, sipping her drink slowly. They both watched as the others chatted and mingled, slowly getting drunk as the night went on. "I'm uncomfortable too."

"I thought this was kind of your thing?" Zane's tense body relaxed a bit.

KC shrugged, looking at the ground, "Meh. Sometimes, but sometimes not."

They continued to stand in an awkward silence, but it was overruled by loud talking and commotion. She rubbed her eyes while her demeanor changed to what Zane could only describe as her "Nana form". Her face softened and the bright smile she usually had on every day was fading away. It could've just been the alcohol or her tiredness, but the "switch" between "Kawaii~Chan" and "Nana" happened much sooner than expected. She looked back at Zane, who had been staring at her the entire time.

His face was flat, nearly no emotion at all, and that worried her. Although it would be a surprise to the rest of her friend group, Kawaii~Chan could definitely be serious when she wanted to. Nana's eyes shone with worry as she moved closer to him, "Zane?"

He was lost in deep thought, and only her soft hand resting on his arm awoke him from his trance. His drink nearly spilled from the cup, but he quickly adjusted as to not make a mess everywhere. He cleared his throat, bringing himself back to the present time. "Yeah?"

She said nothing, only looked at him with a concerned expression. Her hand stayed out on his arm. She knew. She knew he was having a rough time. She knew he dealt with social anxiety such as this for as long as he could remember. And she knew he needed a break from everything. Zane let out a shaky sigh, only then realizing how tense his body was. His stomach fluttered (but not in a good way) as Nana looked around the room, searching for anything that could help him. She placed her cup on a table and brought to him a cold glass of water. "Let's go outside," she muttered and took his hand, leading them out the door.

The chilly evening breeze brushed past the two. Zane removed his mask and attempted to ground himself. _Five things you can see._ A tall tree, an even taller house, a squirrel, a blue car, and a stop sign. _Four things you can feel._ Nana's hand, his big black hoodie, tiny droplets of rain, and the grass beneath them. _Three things you can hear._ The music from inside, an owl hooting, and a dog barking. _Two things you can smell._ Nana's perfume and the smoke from a barbecue in someone's backyard. _One thing you can taste._ Bitterness.

She squeezed his hand. Zane looked at his surroundings. He was okay. He was safe. He was here. His breathing was steady, his body was relaxed, and he was calm again.

"Thank you," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Nana smiled, "You're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> 5-4-3-2-1 grounding technique - it's very helpful for people with anxiety or experience panic attacks. really helps calm you down! I've been using it for years, and trust me, it works


End file.
